Angtsìk makto
by dark symbiote
Summary: orion is Grace Augustines only sun. He's dieing and theres only one way to save him .Jake will become toruk makto but Eywa feels another. A child of the woman named Grace with the strength and speed of her children she will make a bond like no other


**Yo it's the dark symbiote here im gona try my hand at an Avatar story since I saw the movie it was pretty good and it kind of helped me get into a relationship with this girl I been liking for about a while now and it gave me confidence to tell her…..this girl is something special ladies and gentlemen I hope I can get her to fell the same.**

**But for mow on to the story I don't own James Cameron's AVATAR or any video games mentioned……wish I could be in it thou but Orion is mine I would gladly give him to James Cameron if he asked to be used in a movie that would be awesome .**

**_MIND talk _**

**NA'Vi or sound**

Normal

* * *

Grace Augustine was not happy right now. It started with her misplacing her cigarettes before heading to the RDA building to over see the growth and development of the avatar bodies that are being grown. Ever since Grace found out about the Na'vi culture she studied it to the best of her abilities.

Witch is a lot for god sakes she learned most of the Na'vi language and was thinking of making a book about the blue skinned giants and their home of Pandora and how there was they were all connected she had no idea how strong it was not having been to study thing as she would have like to.

She began working at her desk and using her computer to examine how much of each type of blood was properly mixed within each body. These avatars would be grown while her and her team slept in cryo on the vessels gong to Pandora no need for the bodies to age too much on journey.

'**NEE NEE'** '**NEE NEE'** Grace reaches in to her pocket and pulls out a cell phone but something stopped her typing cold.

The screen was flashing red. She looked at the phone with fear etched into her features and a single name came to mind "Orion". She flips open the phone panic slowly racing its way through her.

"Hello" "Ms Augustine its Dr. Williams there's been an accident With Orion he's in critical condition meet me at the designated hospital location" soon after a gps link up appeared on the screen.

"Twenty minutes away" she breaths out as she rushed and gathered her keys and started to exit the lab.

"Grace where you rushing off to" Max says "Orion's in the hospital" Grace says tears making there way to her eyes "My Baby's in the hospital..Max you're in charge till I get back" "Everything is taken care of now go get the little guy" Max says with a look of understanding and a slight grimness. Grace races out the door.

Grace hops into her car and hooks the phone in to a gps slot on her dash board and a flat screen image appears and she that's off in the direction of the icon on the screen.

Twelve minutes later she arrives at ever crest hospital and can see Doctor Williams waiting for her she barley parks the car and runs up to him "Where is he" "he's on the fifth floor in intensive care he will be out in a few minutes lets head up" they both move inside to the elevators and head up to the fifth floor.

A steady rhythm of beeps and a breathing machine was herd through out the room.

"What do you mean his health is deteriorating?"

"He's not showing any improvement because of the damage the disease he has and the crashing of the ambulance he was in….he just doesn't have the strength"

"Cant you give him adrenalin small dosages to counter act that"

"Im sorry but its not just physical but mental the impacts have caused a concussion that's keeping his body from starting any healing process that could help its condition…im sorry Grace his body is just to damaged its surprising he's still conscious right now something is keeping him form flat lining and for the life of me I don't know what is or how long its going to last….if he cant pull through then hell be gone in a few hours".

Grace sank back in the chair hands holing her face. Tears slipped down her face for one of the only things that she had come to love and cherish out of her failed mirages. Her little boy her little student..would stop breathing in a matter of hours. She openly wailed into her hands unable to stem the pain in her hart.

**Back in the room**

At the sound of the crying the other occupant in the room had woken up trying to figure out where he was in an attempt to get up he realized he couldn't move and he looked down toward his legs for any type of straps.

Then remembered what had happened flash backs of gun fire and screaming an the last scene of consciousness before the shrapnel tore through his body.

"Dam sully you broke your own rule ……don't be a hero" the man said with a slight accent with a buzz cut and a go'te. A sad chuckle came after his words.

**Beep BEEP BEEP **

"humm" Jake looked toward the source of the sound and received a slight shock.

"Aw man it's only a kid poor little fella" Jake says with a look of sad ness etched its way onto his face as he looked at the little guy.

Bloody bandages coated most of the kid's body. He could tell there was a large amount of stitches on the kid's body from patterns of the blood and the slight protrusions under the wrappings. He couldn't be older than ten or eleven.

"_mo….mom…mommy" _at first it was almost in audible but the kids voice reached his ears "Doc!!! Hay!! Doc!"

**Outside the room **

"_Doc!!! Hay!! Doc!" _the voice was herd out side the room by both doctors immediately they raced into the room."what is it Mr. sully" urgency ringing through his voice.

"It's the kid he's awake" Jake said nodding his head toward the child occupant of the room .

Gace was instantly at her little ones side "Orion….Orion sweetie can you hear me" "……._mom" _he was able to open his eyes enough to see he face but not much else "_my head hurts" _it was surprising and a blessing that he couldn't feel anything else.

The source of the pain was a line of thick stitches going from the right side of his for head down across the bridge of his nose down his left cheek.

For Grace it was heartbreaking her little boy that was so curious about things and energetic about things in life. Was lying barley conscious in a hospital room with his life slipping away. Orion wanted to learn every thing he could and work in a field like his mom did.

Whether it be animals or the geography of the planet or he achent cities of Rome or studying the ways of Sparta and their passionate and loyal king Leonidus.

Her sun was going to be amazing history buff and geologist but there was one thing that confused her about him. When it came to the science things he never looked for how they worked or what they were made of. He looked for what they did and how it reacted to its environment. What effect it had when introduced to new things. Not dissecting it but making it stronger and more able to deal with the harsh environments around it. Helping life grow instead of controlling it.

"Its ok sweetie your gona be ok alright" but a small shake of his head made the room go silent "_I herd you guys out side…..mom I want….i want to try the Av 01 project" _Grace's face lost color "NO absolutely not that far to dangerous" "mom _please…..if it can help me than please". _.

The Av 01 project was the fist project made by the RDA scientists to be able to live and move about on Pandora with out the usage of oxygen masks. After discovering there was no oxygen on Pandora the masks became mandatory and left a time limit to exploration time.

The Av would see to it that the oxygen masks were no longer needed but it cam at a price. The project needed a subject that would be entered into a tube like the avatars were but the subject would remain in cryo seven to eight years while their blood and physical form changed.

This was brought on by the siphoning of human blood and it was largely replaced with the blood of the Na'vi the process worked it just wasn't time or cost effective at the time so the project was put off for the growth of the remote controlled avatar bodies. The user of the Av project would become a Na'vi Permanently.

"Sweetheart we don't even know if it will work" she exclaimed to her sun.

"_If theirs a chance than please…..mom I don't wan to die...please" _he said a single tar drop coming from his eye. That was the en of the argument between them. Grace pulls out her phone and uses speed dial to call Max.

**Back at the lab**

'**Imagine a violin ring tone**' Max looks to the other side of his desk to see his cell on the edge of the table and quickly reaches for it and answers.

"Hello" "max this is grace pull up the Av 01 project file and get it started I'll fill you in when I get there" **Click**.

"oh shit" Max immediately dropped every thing that he was doing and stood up "EVERY BODY LISTEN UP" the entire lab was focused on him "OPERATION AV IS IN EFFECT GRACE WANTS EVERY THING UP AND RUNING".

The entire lab then took off to destinations arund the complex gathering files and equipment for the program while max got the tank ready for the occupant.

**Back at the hospital**

"The program is starting we have to get him To the RDA building Williams can you arrange an ambulance transport" "right away Ms. Augustine" as he headed to the front desk to get one of the drivers to get an ambulance ready.

"_mom" _she was at Orion's side again "yes honey" she said as she gently rubbed his hair as she knelt down next to him "_thank you_" he had a slight tiered smile on his face as he slowly turned his face to his mom. She shook her head there was no reason to thank her she was doing what every mother should .Do every thing she can for her child.

"Ms Augustine the ambulance is ready" "alright let's get ready to move him" Grace said as thy left to get the release forms.

"Hay kid" Orion slowly turned his head to the other person in the room. "How you holding up little guy" Suddenly Orion makes a sound of anguish. Jake quickly sits up to see what's wrong. "_Why does everyone call me little?_"

Jake looks closer.. the kids pouting. He stars to chuckle that turns into ful blown laughter. "HAHAhahahaaa man outstanding little guy"A small grin appears on orions face figuring he just made a new friend.

"alright time to go" grace said as she rushed in to the room fallowed by Williams and two other doctors that started hooking other machines to Orion that could be wheeled about. They started to ward the door "_By Mr. Sully_" "later kid and good luck I hope you pull through" Jake said giving the kid a hopeful look. Orion managed to give Jake a small wave before he was out the door.

"Thank you" grace says to him she could tell when someone was full of shit but this man meant every word he said "no problems miss". With that she was out the door.

RDA building

"ok co2 cable working"

"Amino tank ready"

"cryo solution ready"

"Mixture solution is ready"

"inner tank surveillance cameras, microphones and speakers all functioning"

"life support working at maximum efficiency"

"Ok folks the tank if fully operational now we just need Grace"

'**violen ring tone goes off**' "here she is" max grabs the phone "im at the equipment doors" click "Tom get the back doors open" immediately Tom ran to the back and punched in a code to electronic lock near the volt like doors in the back. There was a sudden noise of gears and clicks as the doors opened.

The ambulance starts to back in past the doors until it had to stop. The drivers hoped out along with the medics and Grace and started to wheel Orion over to the tank.

"MAX is every thing ready to go "

"Its ready just hook Orion up and close the tank and it will start"

Afew minutes later Orion is inside the tank on a small platform hooked to a breathing apparatus with a series of Iv's in his body with a large cloth covering his bottom half. The tank was starting to fill. Orion looked over at his mother.

"**_See you on Pandora_**"he says him sleepily in Na'vi as his mother taught him as the liquids solution slowly put him under and the tank fills the long process.

The last things he feels is a tingling in the back of his head and the base of his spine.

**Timer 7 years 1 day 53 minutes**

* * *

**Several years later (cut out a big chunk didn't I….insert Elmer Fud laugh)**

**Jake POV**

"**_In cryo, you don't dream at all. It doesn't feel like six years… more like a fifth of Tequila and an ass kicking. Tommy was a scientist, not me. He was the one who wanted to get shot light years out in space to find the answers._**"

Jake first thought when wakening up. He looks around and sees what he hopes is droplets of sweat or water. Suddenly the bed he was strapped to moved and slid open like drawers. He looked around and saw others wakening up like him. He surveyed the room it was bright as hell. Then some one floated up to me the guy had Cryo Vault Med Tech emblem on his uniform.

"Are we there yet?" I mutter trying to shaking off the grogginess.

"Yeah, we're there sunshine... We're there" The guy says as he removes the straps and checks the life support status on my body and I begin to float in the limited space I had for now. Slowly I remembered how got here.

**Flashback**

"It's about your brother" one of the suits said as the morgue worker pulled the cover off of he body.

It's Tommy lying there in the box.

**_"a week before he was about to ship out... a guy with a gun ends his journey... for the paper in his wallet" _**

The top of the box is laid over it.

**End flashback**

"You've been in cryo for five years, nine months and twenty-two days. You will be hungry, you will be weak. If you feel nausea, please use the…" I stop listening I make my way over to the lockers that has my name on it.

"**_Tommy was the scientist. Me? I'm just another dumb grunt going some place he's going to regret_**" I thought to myself.

**_"Up ahead was Pandora you grew up hearing about it….but I never thought I be going there"_**

**Flashback**

"Your brother represented significant in vestment to this company we like to talk to about taking over his contract" the first suit said.

"Since your genome is identical to his you could step into his shoes……so to speak" the second suit spued out of his mouth.

I continued to look at my brother in his final moments getting annoyed with their constant talking.

"It would be a fresh start…on a new world" I could care less I have nothing to give and nothing to gain from this my brother is gone and I'm stuck in a chair I don't have away to get what I need. As if they read my mind.

"And the pay is good" the second suit said

"Very good"

**_"Dam"_**

**Flash back ends**

I snap back to reality to see the crew chef stomping down the aisle yelling

"Exopacks on!!"

"Exopacks on!! Remember people, you lose your mask you're unconscious in 20 seconds and you're dead in four minutes. Let's nobody be dead today, it looks bad on my report"

Every one around me moves to put n their masks. Watching them I quickly learned how to adjust the mask. They stand up lined in the aisles. The cargo ramp opens with a hydraulic whine.

"Go directly into the base! Do not stop! Go straight inside" the crew chief barks out.

By now very one is off the cargo area but mean and the chief.

"Come on special k don't make me wait for you" I start roiling my way down the ramp.

I look around as I exit the ship. Concrete walls wits razor wire fences, SCORPION gun ships and AMPSUITS.

"**_Holey shit" _**I instantly grab the wheels of my chair and watch as a large vehicle passes me with…..arrows in the tires. "**_What the hell_"**

**Normal pov**

A man with his hair clipped short. The scalp is etched by longparallel SCARS where some Pandora denizen's claws raked across it. He walks back and forth in the mess hall that is crowed full of people.

"You are not in Kansas any more" His voice carrying age and a drill sergeant like presence.

"You are on Pandora, ladies and gentlemen. Respect that fact every second of every day"

He raises his hand and points out the window, toward the dark tree line.

"Out beyond that fence every living thing that crawls, flies or squats in the mud wants to kill you and eat your eyes for jujubes"

The room got completely silent.

"We have an indigenous population of humanoids here called the _Na'vi. _They're fond of arrows dipped in a neurotoxin which can stop your heart in one minute and they have bones reinforced' with naturally occurring carbon fiber…..they are very had to kill…..As head of security, it's my job to keep you alive. I will not succeed….pausing for not with all of you if you wish to survive you need a strong mental attitude you need to follow procedure…"

**Sean change**

Through the corridors People could be seen roaming in both directions, looking for rooms, lugging duffels and cases. Jake could be seen roiling down these crowed hall ways as a young man running staggering under an over packed duffel, runs to catch up to Jake.

"Hey, you're Jake right? Tom's brother? You look just like him."

Jake looks back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, I'm Norm Spellman I went through avatar training with him"

Norm offers his hand and Jake shakes it

"He was a great guy real funny it was a big shock to all of us when we herd"

"Yea" Jake says with a kind of sad look in his eye as they continue on down the corridor until they reach a room with a blue lumansent hue to it.

Jake and norm enter the BIO LAB.

"Hay welcome to Pandora" says a scientist with a beard an glasses. He reaches out and shakes jakes hand.

Norm stops to stare an talk. Jake rolls past him as if drawn by some unseen force, toward

the amino tank. There is a FIGURE floating languidly inside which looks like a man. A very _large_, very _blue_, man. Blood circulates through a synthetic UMBILICAL in the abdomen. As the figure turns in the amniotic fluid, we see that it has a lemur-like tail. The skin is cyan-blue. Long black hair drifts, graceful as seaweed.

"Damn they got big" surprise in his words.

"Yeah, they mature on the trip out"

Max walks up to them

"Yeah, they've got great muscle tone. Give us a few hours you guys can take them for a spin tomorrow"

The figures sleeping face turns toward the front of the tank the features are despite feline ears and a long feral snout definitely Jakes.

"It looks like him" jake says with a solemn and happy look on his face.

Norm comes up next to him

"It looks like you. This is your avatar now Jake"

Jake stairs at the avatar in the tank until he notices something large like the amino tanks but had far more cords connected and protruding from it than the rest he rolled over to it. (**Think of how the holding tank looked in the HULK movie the 2003 one and it looks like that but its sealed off more less glass on the sides**) It was a complete metal copy of the amino tanks but instead of the wide windows of the amino tanks there ere diagonal slots along the sides. He could see what ever was in side was big it was an avatar but it was bigger than his and norms. Its face was obscured by a breathing apparatus but…….it seemed so form lure.(if you want a good idea of what Orion's body looks like go on Google or you tube and type in god of war 3 Hercules you'll get how describing his body but he is a little taller and has more scars.

"This is very important to Grace" Maxes voice suddenly appeared along with the man him self. The sudden appearance startled Jake but he didn't let it show.

"This giant is important to who again" jake asked Max with an incredulous look plastered on his face.

"Your boss for the next 5 years she's been waiting for a long time for this little guy to wake up"

"Little…..i think our definitions of that are a bit different" Jake says looking at max like he's grown a second head. Max laughed a little at the look.

"Come on I think we should start heading over to the recording station" he said as he patted Jake on the shoulder and walked off. Jake soon wheeled around and followed after him not wanting to get lost on this big ass base.

**Time 0 years 0 days 7 hours **

**Some time later in Jake pov**

"The idea is every driver is matched to his own avatar so their nervous systems are in tune or something which is why they offered me this gig because I can link with Tommy's avatar, which was insanely expensive"

I look back at norm and Max.

"Is this right? I just say whatever in these video logs?" I say back to them kind of confused about what Im doing.

Norm looks up and replies back to me "Yeah. You just need to get in the habit of documenting everything -- what you see, what you feel -- it's all part of the science. Good science starts with good observation"

"Right" I turn back to the camera.

"So whatever Here I am Doing science. (Looks around) Never been in a lab before"

……………I could be a dick and end it here……….but I won't the SYMBIOT MUST CONTINUE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Sean change Normal pov**

Jake Norm and Max could all be seen walking to ward the link room.

"Grace Augustine is a legend. She's the head of the Avatar Program, and she wrote the book I mean literally wrote the book on Pandora botany" Norm rambled as they walked.

Max leans toward Jake

"That's because she likes plants better than people"

Different links moving and opening up thought the room until the last opened got to the last one openes.

A woman sits up in her link stretching and cracking her neck after a long session. She looks to be fifty with a strong face and fiercely intelligent eyes. Suddenly!

"Who's got my goddamn cigarette**?!**"

They all Jump on the way over to her a tech scurries to bring it to her, already lit.

Grace sits up in the link and has them draped over the side, scowling and starts calibrating the link to find glitches. Jake Norm and Max approach her from the side.

"And here she is, Cinderella back from the ball. Grace, I'd like you to meet Norm Spellman and Ja.." But he was cut off as Grace looked up and saw only norm and max. Norms bag blockd jakes face from view.

(in this story the walk way is narrow so Jake gets stuck behind norm and his bag and Jake cant see her either as of now grace doesn't completely know who he is except he's the twin of the person she needs for the operation….lets see how they react when they see ach other again )

"Norm. I hear good things about you. How's your Na'vi?" She asked as she looked up from the counsel.

"**May the All Mother smile upon our first meeting**" he replied in perfect na'vi.

Grace nods approvingly, taking a drag on her cigarette.

"**Not bad. You sound a little formal**" she replied in na'vi.

"**There is still much to learn**" norm says back with a nod of his head

Max steps up as to let them know he wanted to speak.

"Uh, Grace, this is Jake Sully"

Grace finally was able to see him.

Grace was bout to chew him out.

"Yeah, yeah, I know who you are, and I don't need yo……"

She almost lets her cigarette drop out her hand and starts pointing at him.

"you…your that man from the hospital" slowly a smile makes its way to her face.

Jake sat there confused then he thought back to he last time he was in a hospital First was V.A then… "onh yea now I remember you were that woman that was with that injured kid that was your sun right wow its been so long how is he" Jake rolled forward offering his hand she eagerly shook it.

"If every thing goes as well as it seems then he'll be great" She said with a smile as she had her personal timer and status monitor with her at all times. He was due to wake up in another five and half hours or so.

"Where is he I mean the last time I saw him he was pretty banged up where is he" generally curious about the kid who could still make joke while he was dieing.

"Don't worry you'll meet him tomorrow" she said unable to keep the joy out of her voice.

"But for now how much lab training have you had" already guessing he didn't have any

"I dissected a frog once" he said honestly and seriously.

Grace chuckle a bit well at least he did something remotely scientific…sort of.

"Well looks like your learning on the fly Tomorrow Jar head" grace said with a smirk.

Jake couldn't help but laugh at the remark.

**Current time 10:42 time remaining 5 hours**


End file.
